1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical apparatus, a manufacturing method thereof, and an electronic instrument having the electro-optical apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to an electro-optical apparatus having a light-emitting element, such as an organic EL apparatus, a manufacturing method thereof, and an electronic instrument having the electro-optical apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A related art electro-optical apparatus, such as a liquid crystal apparatus and an organic EL (electroluminescence) apparatus, may have a plurality of circuit elements, electrodes, liquid crystal elements, or EL elements deposited on a substrate. For example, the organic EL apparatus has a light-emitting element containing a light-emitting substance, and being sandwiched by electrode layers formed of an anode and a cathode, so that it utilizes a light-emitting phenomena of positive holes injected from the anode side and electrons injected from the cathode side, which are rejoined together in a light-emittable light-emitting layer so as to be inactivated from an excited state.